When you call my name
by Ahyira
Summary: Harry und Draco haben sie getrennt, aber dass kann und will Harry nicht so belassen. Songfic zu "In April" von Wonderwall. Alt und nicht mehr ganz mein Niveau, aber ich mag es. :   HPxDM, Slash, Kitsch


_When you call my name… _

_Es beginnt zu dämmern._

_Wie auch alle endlosen vorherigen Tage starre ich völlig blicklos aus dem Fenster. War der Ligusterweg schon immer so verdammt trostlos? Ich weiß es nicht. Langsam versinkt die Sonne hinterm Horizont. _

_Dämmerung…_

_Deine liebste Tageszeit. Wie hast du es immer beschrieben? _

„_In der Dämmerung ist nichts wirklich. Alles ist im Wandel. Wechsel zwischen Tag und Nacht. Zwischen Hell und Dunkel, Angst und Freiheit, Liebe und Hass…!"_

_Wie genau ich die Szene jetzt vor Augen habe. _

_Wir saßen am See, du lagst mit deinem Kopf in meinem Schoß, deine Augen geschlossen und auf deinen sonst so blonden Haaren lag dank der Glut der Sonne ein rötlicher Schimmer. Wie genau ich deine Stimme höre. Als würdest du neben mir stehen. _

_Erneut brennen heiße Tränen in meinen Augen. _

_Wie soll ich all das vergessen?_

_Wie kannst du all das vergessen, Draco?_

_Es hilft nichts, meine Wangen sind schon wieder nass. _

_Früher warst es immer du, der geweint hat. Nur vor mir hast du es dir erlaubt, Schwäche zu zeigen. Wie oft hast du schluchzend in meinen Armen gelegen, oben, auf dem einsamen, eiskalten Astronomieturm...? Wie oft hast du mich unter Tränen angefleht, dich nie wieder alleine zu lassen? Wie oft habe ich dich wieder beruhigt, dich im Arm gehalten, zart deine eiskalten, zitternden Lippen geküsst?_

_Und trotzdem bist du gegangen. Jetzt bin ich wieder allein. _

_Ärgerlich scheuche ich Krummbein weg, der sich schon wieder einen Spaß daraus macht, meine Haare zu fangen? Warum musste Hermine ihn mir auch in Pflege geben? _

_Meine Tränen tropfen hinunter auf meine zitternden Hände. Ich fühle mich so leer, so entsetzlich leer. Ich sehe auf meine Finger hinunter. Was ist auch in mir außer Traurigkeit? Was, außer Einsamkeit und einem gebrochenen Herzen? _

_I sit on my pillow  
>My cat on my head<br>I hear your voice, boy  
>And can`t forget<br>Your kisses were cold and  
>Full of loneliness<br>Hold deep sadness  
>With my hands<em>

_Aber eigentlich ist mein Herz nicht hier. Nein, es ist bei dir, Draco. Und dort wird es immer sein. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt bei dir. Nein, das würde meine Qual nur noch verstärken. Aber was soll ich hier? Hier bin ich auch nur allein mit meiner Trauer. _

_Warum passiert so etwas immer mir? _

_Kann nicht ein Anderer meine Rolle übernehmen? Kann ich nicht in einer anderen Geschichte mitspielen? Eine mit einem glücklichen Ende? _

_In meiner gibt es so etwas schließlich nicht. Nicht für meine Eltern. Nicht für Cedric. Nicht für Sirius. _

_Nicht für mich. _

_So war es doch schon immer. Wenn ich einmal etwas Glück habe, dann nur, um später doppelt zu leiden. _

_Wenn du nur hier wärst… Dann wäre alles gut. Deine Arme haben mich immer vor allem beschützt. Nur ein einziger liebevoller Blick aus deinen grauen Augen, und all der Schmerz wäre vergessen. _

_Wieder muss ich schluchzen. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen und rolle mich verzweifelt auf meinem Bett zusammen. _

_Es tut mir so Leid, Draco. So unglaublich Leid. _

_Es tut mir ja so Leid…_

_I won`t be here - I won`t be there  
>I will write another story<br>And my tears  
>Will create<br>Will create a lake of sorrows_

_Mein verschwommener Blick fällt auf meinen Kalender. _

_August…_

_5 Monate, seit wir zusammengekommen sind. Ich glaube fast, die zarten ersten Strahlen der Aprilsonne auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren…_

_Ist das wirklich alles ganze 5 Monate her? _

_Fünf Monate, in denen ich dachte, du würdest mich genauso lieben wie ich dich. _

_Wie genau höre ich deine Stimme, wie du leise meinen Namen flüsterst… _

„_Harry…" _

_So sanft, mit so viel Liebe…_

_Wie kann all das Nur Lüge gewesen sein? _

_So kann das nicht mehr weitergehen. Ich komme fast um, teils vor Trauer, aber auch vor Sehnsucht nach dir._

_But in April it sounds like love  
>When you call<br>You call my name  
>You call my name<em>

But in April it sounds like love  
>When you call<br>You call my name  
>You call my name<br>You call my name

_Ich muss dich sehen. Jetzt. Egal wie weh es tun wird. Ich kann nicht anders. Kaum habe ich diesen Entschluss gefasst, geht es mir ein bisschen besser. _

_Ich werde dir wieder nahe sein. Bald._

_Rasch ziehe ich mich ordentlich an, denn meine alten Kleider trage ich schon seit zwei Tagen. Dann schleiche ich mich leise die Treppe runter, um meine Verwandten nicht aufzuwecken. Kaum stehe ich vor der Haustür, werfe ich mir den Tarnumhang über und konzentriere ich mich auf mein Ziel. Malfoy Manor._

_Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, gibt mir die schmerzlich vertraute Umgebung einen Stich. Wie oft war ich mit dir in den Ferien hier? Rasch laufe ich zwischen den Hecken hindurch, bis ich vor dem großen, schmiedeeisernen Tor gezwungenermaßen stehen bleiben muss. Mit dir bin ich immer einfach hindurch gegangen. Vorsichtig strecke ich die Hand aus und zucke erschrocken zurück, als sich aus den kalten Stahlstäben ein Gesicht bildet. _

„_Was ist Euer Begehr?", fragt es mir hoher, kalter Stimme. _

_Ich zögere kurz. _

_Dann flüstere ich ganz leise, in der stillen Nacht jedoch gut verständlich: „Ich…ich will zu Draco…" In meiner Stimme klingt all meine Sehnsucht mit. _

_Einen Moment warte ich angespannt, dann löst sich das Metall einfach in Rauch auf und der Weg ist frei. Unsicher mache ich einen Schritt vorwärts, aber nichts hält mich auf und so werde ich mit jedem Schritt schneller. Je näher ich dem Haus komme, desto nervöser werde ich. Du schläfst schon, denn alle Fenster sind dunkel. Ein Glück._

_Leise öffne ich die Haustür, haste die Gänge entlang. Erst vor deiner Schlafzimmertür halte ich inne. Meine Hände beginnen wieder zu zittern. Soll ich wirklich? Wie in Zeitlupe strecke ich die Hand nach der Klinke aus, öffne die Tür. _

_Vorsichtig betrete ich dein Zimmer. Der Mond beleuchtet dein Bett, in dem wir so oft aneinandergekuschelt eingeschlafen sind. _

_Und da liegst du. Das Einzige, was zu hören ist, sind deine ruhigen Atemzüge. Ich bin wie gefesselt von deinem Anblick. Der Mond scheint auf dein blondes Haar und lässt es noch heller schimmern. Du liegst auf der Seite und hast dich ganz tief in dein Kissen gekuschelt. _

_Eine blonde Strähne hat sich vom Rest deiner Haare gelöst und fällt dir ins Gesicht. Wie im Traum komme ich näher, zögere kurz, dann streiche ich sie weg. _

_Es tut so gut. So unendlich gut, dich zu sehen, dir nahe zu sein, deine warme Haut an meinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren. _

_Noch immer liegt meine Hand an meiner Wange. Ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich, die Berührung zu beenden. _

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich so dastehe, wie in Trance. _

_Schließlich schaffe ich es doch, mich loszureißen. Die Tür steht noch immer offen, fast wie ein Zeichen. _

Du musst jetzt gehen, Harry._ Ein letztes Mal streiche ich dir sanft über die Wange, dann drehe ich mich um und gehe. Im Türrahmen drehe ich mich noch einmal um. Wie gerne würde ich mich einfach zu dir legen und in deinen Armen sicher einschlafen… Doch das geht nicht. Nicht mehr. Rasch schließe ich die Tür und laufe die Gänge entlang, zurück nach draußen. Kaum habe ich die Grundstücksgrenze überquert, werfe ich mir den Tarnumhang wieder über. Mir ist fast so, als würde der Mond jetzt wieder ein wenig heller scheinen. Gerade, als ich appariere, fängt hinter mir die Uhr an zu schlagen… _

_Ich bin auf einmal schrecklich müde. Seit Tagen habe ich nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Doch jetzt scheint alle Müdigkeit mit einem Mal über mir hereinzubrechen. Mit letzter Kraft wanke ich in mein Zimmer hinauf. Dort falle ich aufs Bett. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schlafe ich augenblicklich ein. _

_The door is open now  
>I have to go<br>The moon shines brighter  
>Than it did before<br>The clock strikes twelve  
>There`s no time<br>Time to sleep …_

_Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, höre ich Tante Petunia schon unten in der Küche herumwerkeln. So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Tief und ohne Albträume. _

_Es geht mir noch lange nicht gut, aber ein wenig besser. _

_Doch jetzt setzte ich mich auf und gehe zum Schreibtisch. Ich habe einen Plan gefasst. Leicht nervös greife ich mir einen Stift und beginne zu schreiben. _

_Lieber Draco!_

_Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid!_

_Du hattest Recht mit deinem Vorwurf, ich würde dich vernachlässigen. Ich wollte mir das damals nicht eingestehen, aber es war so. Verzeih mir, dass ich es abgestritten habe. Natürlich muss ich mich auch um Voldemort kümmern, aber das ist kein Grund, dir wehzutun. _

_Ja, ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, du hättest mich nie wirklich geliebt. _

_Wenn das so ist, bitte verzeih mir auch, dass ich dir schreibe. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Die Sehnsucht nach dir zerreißt mich. Mein Herz ist die ganze Zeit bei dir. _

_Ich glaube dir nicht. _

_Vielleicht willst du selber, dass deine Worte wahr sind, aber das sind sie nicht. _

_Dir selbst kannst du etwas vormachen, aber mir nicht. _

_Dazu kenne ich dich zu gut, Draco Malfoy!_

_Falls du genauso leidest wie ich, flehe ich dich an: Gib mir bitte irgendein Zeichen. Ich bin sofort bei dir. _

_Und noch ein letztes Mal:_

_Es tut mir so Leid!_

_Verzeih mir!_

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Als ich wieder an unseren schrecklichen Streit denken muss, kommen mir erneut die Tränen. Ich gebe mir zwar Mühe, aber ein paar tropfen trotzdem auf den Brief. Ich hoffe ja so sehr, dass ich Recht habe. Mit zitternden Händen binde ich den Brief an Hedwig und öffne ihr das Fenster. Ich sehe ihr noch lange nach. _

_Der Himmel verdunkelt sich immer mehr. Ein Gewitter zieht auf…_

_I`m not here - I`m not there  
>Took a ball point pen to write you<br>And my tears  
>They create<br>They create a lake of sorrows_

_Der Regen trommelt ohrenbetäubend laut gegen die Fenster. So einen dollen Sturm habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Wie auf glühenden Kohlen laufe ich unruhig in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Schon sieben Uhr abends und noch immer keine Antwort von Draco. Langsam werde ich verrückt. _

_Plötzlich kommt mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke. _

_Was ist, wenn Hedwig den Brief bei diesem Sturm verloren hat? Erschrocken bleibe ich stehen, versuche aber nicht in Panik zu geraten. _

_Nach einer weiteren Stunde halte ich es nicht mehr aus. _

_Schnell wiege ich die Risiken gegeneinander ab._

_Draco sehen und ihn vielleicht in die Arme schließen zu können gegen Draco sehen und die Abfuhr vielleicht gleicht persönlich von ihm bekommen. _

_Trotzdem, in jedem Fall sehe ich ihn. Und die Ungewissheit halte ich einfach nich länger aus. So schnell ich kann, renne ich die Treppe hinunter, ignoriere den Schrei von Onkel Vernon, komme auf die Straße und appariere noch im Laufen. _

_Auch im Malfoy Manor regnet es. Sogar fast noch stärker als im Ligusterweg. Ich haste auf das große Tor zu, welches sich vor mir sofort in Rauch auflöst. Noch ehe ich die Tür erreiche, bin ich bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Ich renne die Gänge zu deinem Zimmer so schnell entlang, dass ich ab und zu ins Rutschen komme und beinahe falle. Doch das ist im Moment wirklich egal. Kaum habe ich deine Zimmertür erreicht, reiße ich sie auf und stolpere in den Raum. _

_Du stehst genau in der Mitte, meinen Brief in der Hand. Fassungslos starrst du darauf, hebst dann den Blick, siehst mich und deine Gesichtszüge entgleisen vollkommen. _

_Jetzt stehen wir hier voreinander, so nah und doch so fern. _

_Wir sehen einander an, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen. _

_Da merke ich, wie du wieder die Maske des Malfoys aufsetzt. Wie immer, wenn du deine Gefühle verstecken willst. Und du weißt genau, wie sehr ich es hasse. _

_Aber ich sage nichts. _

_Je länger wir uns ansehen, desto mehr beginnt deine Maske zu bröckeln. _

_Nicht lange und du stehst schutzlos vor mir._

_In deinen Augen glitzern Tränen. _

_Auch mein Blick verschwimmt langsam. _

_Und plötzlich habe ich wieder Angst. Angst, mich in dir getäuscht zu haben. Angst, wieder so verletzt zu werden. _

_Angst, dich ein zweites Mal zu verlieren. _

_Eine einzelne Träne löst sich aus meinem Augenwinkel uns läuft meine Wange hinab. _

_Verzweifelt versuche ich dich weiterhin anzusehen. Hatte ich Recht? Liebst du mich wirklich noch?_

_Sag doch etwas, Draco! Sag doch was…_

_Dann passiert das, was alle meine Zweifel mit einem Mal wegfegt._

„_Harry…", flüsterst du leise. _

_Zwar ist deine Stimme brüchig wegen all der Tränen, aber es ist die gleiche Liebe darin. Augenblicklich ist der Bann gebrochen. Wir laufen aufeinander zu, fallen uns in die Arme. Ich drücke dich so eng an mich, wie ich kann. Gemeinsam sinken wir auf den Boden, unsere Tränen vermischen sich. Wir klammern uns aneinander wie zwei Ertrinkende. _

_Es dauert eine Zeit, bis ich wieder sprechen kann. _

„_Draco…", murmele ich leise. Wie gut es sich doch anfühlt, deinen Namen auszusprechen. _

„_Draco, es… es tut mir so unglaublich Leid!" Meine Stimme klingt heiser. _

_Du drückst mich nur noch fester an dich. _

„_Harry, oh Harry… mir tut es auch so schrecklich Leid! Ich hätte so etwas nie sagen dürfen!" Zärtlich legst du mir deine Hand unters Kinn, drehst meinen Kopf so, dass ich dir in die Augen sehen muss. Sie sind so schön. _

„_Ich liebe dich!", flüsterst du leise und so ehrlich, dass ich gar nicht anders kann als dir zu glauben. _

_Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in deiner Halsbeuge und schlinge meine Arme so fest ich kann um dich. _

„_Ich dich auch, Draco. Ich dich auch." _

_Und wieder nur ein Wort, dass mich all deine Liebe hören und fühlen lässt. _

„_Harry…"_

It sounds like love when you call my name…

_Yes, I wrote another story  
>And my tears, and my tears...<em>

_Danke fürs Lesen, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wie immer Kekse für alle, die Reviews hinterlassen. :)  
><em>


End file.
